AraSol Theme Challenge
by MarinecJones
Summary: Hello Everyone So I found this writing theme challenge and decided I wanted to give it a try. They're all going to be oneshots of AraSol. There will be different AUs and genres throughout based on the theme. Each story will have it's own warnings on them so be sure to check that out. The only thing similar is they're all AraSol(Aradia and Sollux) from Homestuck.Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Theme: Love**

**Genre: Romance(duh), Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 590(it's short.)**

**POV: Aradia**

**Warnings: err, none.**

"Sollux~" I called to him as he slowly caught up.

"I don't know how you could have so much energy," he said in that adorable lisp of his. "Why did you want to go on a picnic again?"

"I read it's a fun thing for couples to do." I smiled up at him.

He rolled his eyes as he put down the basket full of food that I packed that morning. He's never been a big fan of lovey dovey stuff, but he could never say no to me. He also prefers to stay inside, but again, I convinced him to go out.

We pulled out the blanket I packed and spread it out in the grass. We sat down and started to eat the sandwiches I made. I'm not going to lie, I'm not a horrible cook but I'm trying. Feferi's been teaching me. In Fact that's why I insisted to go on a picnic.

You see, she decided to teach me how to bake a cake when I got an idea.

**-herpderpflashback-**

"Okay, well you can't make soup if your life depended on it," Feferi said as she wiped some of it off her face.

How it got there I have no idea. I was still trying to figure out how I caught it on fire.

"Maybe we should try baking," she said as she began cleaning the kitchen. "That way we don't have to use the stovetop."

"Backing?" I said as I cleaned up the soup from the ceiling. (how'd it get there?) "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Baking can be a lot of fun. Why don't we try to make a cake."

"Oooo, I love cake~"

"Hehehe, What type of cake to you want to make?"

After a bit of thinking I came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, isn't there some type of honey cake?"

"Yep. I think we have the ingredients for that. Hehe, let's get to work."

**-endofflashback-**

So that's it. To her surprise I successfully made it. She tried some and said it was great! I guess I'm just a natural baker, not cook. Definitely not cook. I just _needed_ to let Sollux taste it. He loves honey.

We spent about twenty minutes just talking to each other, eating sandwiches. We even talked a couple of minutes after we ran out.

"Well, we ate all the sandwiches, should we head back?" He began to get up ready to leave.

"Wait!" I called out as I grabbed his arm a practically pulled him on top of me. "There's one more thing."

"Okay, okay. Just don't do that again."

I happily reached into the basket and pulled out a small container that held the yellowish cake. I happily handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked as he took it and sat back down next to me.

"It's a cake silly. Just eat it."

He looked at it for a moment like he thought it was going to jump up and attack him. He did an experimental poke before taking a bit. I stared at him waiting to see what he thought of it.

"Wow," he said with a shocked look on his face. "This is really good."

"Hehe, it's honey. I thought you'd like it. I'm so glad Feferi taught me how to make it."

"Wait, you made this?"

"Yep~"

"so you can bake a cake, but you can't make toast without catching the kitchen on fire."

"Shut up and eat your cake."

"Hehe, I love you Aradia."

"I love you too, Sollux"


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme: Light**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 45**

**POV: it's a poem**

**Warnings: none**

She shined like a star

I could see her shine from afar

Her eyes gleaming with joy

Her presence I did enjoy

Her smile makes me weak

She can bring me to my knees

She is my light

She'll never leave me in tha dark


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme: Dark**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 39**

**POV: it's a poem**

**Warnings: small mention of death**

I have lost my star

Her glow is too far

Her eyes lost her joy

Lost that presence I enjoy

I feel so weak

I have fallen to my knees

She was my light

Now I'm in the dark


End file.
